


Not Today

by sadlittlepeachesandplums



Series: Quentin and Eliot Drabble Collection [12]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: 3x07 fix it fic, M/M, floozy no flozzy-ing, lets de-floozy our favorite floozy for a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlittlepeachesandplums/pseuds/sadlittlepeachesandplums
Summary: Poppy kisses Quentin, but all Quentin can do is think about how he doesn't want to fuck up this thing he has with Eliot.





	Not Today

“No, Poppy–” Quentin says, pushing her away and taking three, steadying steps away from her. He holds one hand out between them, like a lion tamer. “I can’t–I can’t do this.” 

She tilts her head, “Why not? It’s not like it has to mean anything.” 

“But it will–”

“Look, I’m amazing and all, but, I’m not the type to get attached.”

“I’m kind of–I’m. I’m seeing. Someone?” 

Her eyebrows raise, and she nods once, twice, slow like she’s thinking it over. Maybe wondering who it is. “Is it tall, dark, and gloomy?” She asks, pointing a finger at him, “Because if so, i can see the draw.” 

“Tall, dark and gloomy?”

She nods, “The one we met in the words, with his sassy sidekick.” 

Quentin’s eyebrows go high, “Do you mean Eliot and Margo? Because–I wouldn’t. Trust me, she’s nobodies sidekick.” 

Poppy rolls her eyes, crossing her arms, “Okay. But you didn’t answer my question. Is it him?” Quentin looks down, chewing on his lower lip, as he nods imperceptibly. “Okay,” She says, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. “Does anyone know?” 

“No?” He looks up at her, swallowing, “I mean. I don’t–I don’t think we even know? Right now? There’s a lot going on. I just–I don’t want to ruin it. Like I ruin everything else.” 

“Jeesh,” She breathes, laying back on the bed and looking up at the ceiling, “You sound like you’ve still got your depression monster.” 

“That’s because I have depression, Poppy. We’ve been over this.” 

She hums. “Excuses.”

“What?”

“You have a lot of excuses for why you’re only kind of but not really seeing your boyfriend.” 

“Life partner.” She lifts up, just enough to send him an inquisitive look. Quentin sighs, finally moving to sit next to her, as he pushes his hair behind his ear. “It’s a long story.” 

Poppy grins, “Lucky for you, then,” She says, shifting until she’s sitting with her legs crossed in front of her, “I have got time. Tell me all about your life partner. Everything.” 

Quentin watches her for a few long moments, before nodding hesitantly, and bringing his legs up onto the bed as well. “It all started a few months ago…”

 


End file.
